Out On Your Own
by Calamity K
Summary: Ty lost his parents over 10 years ago in a car crash, his life has never been the same since. He went out to war and lost him arm. Now he is treking his way across Antartica to help people like him, but what makes him different is the girl thats helping him, Amy. Watch them stragel and succeed on their way unexpectingly fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Frost bite was creeping in, making my veins even bluer than before. I look to my right and all I see is a light, a beautiful golden light, a light that warmed up my life, made me feel normal again. I will never forget what happened to me, but what I am going to experience will maybe help others like me. The wounded.

It was a year ago today that my life changed for the worse. My life became that much worse than before, not much but still worse.

But you know what was the worst thing of all, it was 10 years after my life changed yet again. I think that on the 4th November I might just stay in bed and do nothing. Something always happens.

It was the 4th November 2001, I was going about my everyday, wake up, go down stairs and go to school. I was 10 years old. The bell went signalling the end of lunch. As I barged and weaved through the hundreds of 10 year olds in the playground, I knew something wasn't right, I could feel it.

I sat down at my desk next to my usual companions, Amy Flemming and Jacob Smith.

"Ty Borden, go to the front office now!"

As I stood up I hung my head in shame as the class looked on me in shame.

The walk to the front office. The head sat me down.

"Now Ty, your mummy and daddy have gone to heaven, they will be safe and looking after you from up there. Now I want you to go with this woman, she will look after you from now on."

All I could remember from that day was the thought that my life will never be the same again. The last memory of my mother and father was them waving bye to me at the school gate earlier that morning, but I never thought it was going to be forever.

That thought was what nearly cost me my life.

After that day I spent the rest of my life in care. Nobody fostered me because I never spoke, never smiled, never thought good thoughts.

This is what just over 2 years after my parents died that I decided I was going to join the army. I was now 12, I still had 6 years of school ahead of me but after that I would go and fight for my country.

6 years later I was in a camouflaged plane on my way to Afghanistan, leaving my old life behind me, possibly forever. I wasn't going to miss it, my life had been nothing but a disappointment and pile of sadness ever since my parents died just over 8 years ago. It was on the 16th January 2009, I was on the front line about to shoot when just for a second I looked up at the sky and muttered;

"This is for you Mum and Dad!"

All it look was that long for a bomb to be thrown and blow up.

All I remember was being in the back of the plane staring up at the metal shell, as I sat up, there was nothing where my arm used to be, nothing. Just bandaged and massive plasters. I wasn't ready for this I layed back down and just carried on staring.

* * *

5 months later I was in rehab learning how to do everyday things with one arm. During that moment of thought a bomb had gone off blowing off my arm. Apparently I was lucky not to lose all my limbs. Its horrible here. All old soldiers who have lost limbs. Some with just an arm or a leg, some with both arms and no legs but for some no arms and no legs. It's amazing to see how the war has ruined to many people's lives.

I wanted to do something, something that would help others in my situation for years to come. I wanted to conquer something that would make my life better and others to.

It was that thought years ago that got my where I am today. Your probably thinking what is he doing, what made him conquer these fears.

Well, at this moment I am battling the odds freezing cold, a light by my side that is guiding me, others around me are doing the same thing. We are in it together.

I am walking across Antarctica, with 6 of my soldiers that have also joined me. We are going to raise money for people like us.

The light to my right, she is my polar mentor, she is amazing, although she only helps with the smallest of things, none of us could this without her, like I said she is our light, our guiding light.

* * *

**Hi, hope you liked it, this story is going to be about what happened when they went on th trip, hope you liked to please review would like it to be my most successful yet. Please review need to know whether its going to be liked or not, if not I can then improve it to make it successful.**

**Calamity K**

**xxx**


	2. The Hero's Lie

We set off on our trek just 5 days ago, all of us were ready to face what we had to face, but none of us, not one of us realised how hard to was going to be. Even with Amy at my side helping me along the way with the everyday basic things it was harder than any of us imagined put together.

Even the everyday little things like brushing your teeth and holding a mirror up at the same time, trying to tie up shoe laces. Just little things like that seemed harder than climbing a mountain, but doing them in the arctic against wind, snow and frost bite, we had to do it for another 25 days.

Yes the everyday things were hard but one things was hard for all of us, even Amy. That was putting up the tent, do you know how hard it is to put up a tent in gale force winds, even with someone who has all of their limbs and hasn't gone through what we have still struggles especially when the tent gets caught in the wind and nearly sends us all flying, even though it was rather funny.

Everyone was struggling on way or another, for some of us it was the pain they had to go through every day, others it was just the simple everyday task. But there was one thing that we all had in common, the nightmares of war. Everynight you would hear a different ex soldier crying in their sleep over what we saw out there. But for me it was none of those things, I mean obviously I do cry at the thought of what we went through but it mainly is the fact that I have fallen in love with Amy over the last 5 days, and she doesn't know, that is effecting me the most.

It was on the 6th day of walking that it really hit us. Not only the wind, but the memories of those who have lost their lives, families lost family members and lovers lost companions, we got the news through whilst we was stopping for our tea and soup, the war we had fought in years ago has finally ended, France have won which in others words mean we have won. Nobody jumped up in joy or stood up and went around hugging everyone, we just sat there looking up at the sky to our companions, companions in war. Yes, it's not the same as family but in a way it is. We worked together we grew as a team together, we died together.

That is when I remembered the person who was my companion. Daniel. he wasn't lucky enough to make it through the first week of battle, it hit me hard, I had lost a lot of people in my life, my parents and then Daniel, it hit me hard. In some way it hurt more than losing my parents did, it's not that I didn't love them, I did and still do more than anything, but I have grown up with Daniel, he was the one constant in my life. When I said I was going out to war all those years ago you know what he said to me;

"Ty, if you go out to war then I am to, if there is a bullet coming towards you I will jump in front of it for you, I would die for you Ty!"

Those were the words that remained in my head all the time, but I never thought he would actually do it, I was doing this for Daniel and his family the same as he jumped in front of that bullet for me.

I was going to raise enough money for his family to be able to afford for Daniels body to be flown back to England, they deserved to at least be able to bury their son. This is why I am doing this and it is also why everyone else here is hoping it aswell. Every soldier has someone they lost out their and they all have a family to help.

After we had all thought about who we had and hadn't lost we all decided that this is nothing, no matter how much money we raise we will never be the real heros, the real heros are laying in coffins waiting for that payment to say they can be flown home, until they get that there will be no justice in their families lives, no closure.

All we was going to do was bring those heros home, help those families move on, help the, to realise that their children, parents, niece's, nephew's, aunt, uncles didn't waste their lived but thanks to them we won the war, the people at home having nightmares over what they saw aren't the true heros no matter how much they think they are, they are just people who helped us to win. The real heros will never be known for what they did by the world, but at last they will by their families.

The trek we are about to encounter is nothing compared to war, we wont loss limbs, for some of us it is impossible to, we wont have nightmares about what we saw and what happened to us, but mostly it will help us to remember the people who deserve to be remembered, we don't deserve to be in papers, on the news and famous because we are only doing this to bring our friends and team home, we aren't doing this for us, we are doing it for them, let them become famous, let them be in the papers and on the news, they are the people who deserve to be famous.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter I know it's a bit depressing but you are allowed to do it now and then, sorry it took so long to update but had to make sure it was up to the level of XxWildAtHeartXx!

Calamity K

xx


End file.
